


Watch Your Mouth

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Boot Job, Canon Compliant, Clothed Sex, Dom/sub, F/F, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, Lolix Fanclub Holiday Xchange, Oral Sex, background North/York - Freeform, bratty sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: South is a brat and needs to watch her mouth.





	Watch Your Mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ecstasasaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecstasasaur/gifts).



“Hey South, can you do something for me?” Niner pushed the button on the door separating the cockpit from the cargo bay, smirking. The grin grew wider at the sound of South’s shout from the other side, calling her a stupid bitch in front of her brother and Agent Carolina. That would cost her some points on the leaderboard, but with how royally the mission had been fucked up prior to Carolina showing up on the oil platform, calling the rescuing pilot a bitch was low on the list of offenses. Niner filed it away for later reference, getting the trio back to the  _ Mother of Invention _ to patch up Agent North and otherwise answer for the spectacular failure. Returning to the war frigate was not without its own set of obstacles, showing off much of Niner’s maneuverability in the Pelican that was easily outpaced by its pursuers. 

Niner wrote off her own abilities as child’s play, wishing she had more room to show off in front of the crew that couldn’t take care of an easy stealth mission and prove that following directions could be easy if they opened their eyes and actually fucking followed them. 

Following the dog fight, misuse of equipment in the field, and fucking up a stealth mission so badly that even she had to grimace, Niner dismounted from her seat in the pilot’s chair. South had not yet recovered from being tossed around in the cargo bay, having removed herself from the seat and roll cage that had been set in place by Agent North more likely than herself. Niner reached down and unsnapped the helmet, tilting South’s face up to look at her. 

“Would a stupid bitch check to see if you’re okay?” Niner asked sweetly, brushing the blonde and dyed lavender jagged locks out of South’s pale ice blue eyes. South pursed her lips together, staring Niner down. Something sparked in South’s eyes, and she pulled herself free of the gentle gesture, emptying the contents of her stomach onto the floor of the pelican’s cargo bay. 

Niner regretted her decision to check on the hot headed freelancer, pulling away from South and setting her helmet down on the bench seat. Niner shook her foot away, not wanting to track in anymore of the vomit out of the pelican before the bay crew could come in and hose the plane down. 

“No!” South yelled in a delayed fashion, stumbling and pulling herself to her feet. “Fuck you Niner. One of us could have died with that shit you were pulling.” South kept a few paces behind her, stopping when Niner turned heel to face her. 

“And if I hadn’t in the first place, both you and your brother would have died. So I suspect you should be thanking me instead.”

Agent North shook off a laugh, allowing the medical personnel to lead him to the infirmary before their debrief. South’s face burned hot with embarrassment, though she should be used to Niner’s quick tongue by now. She  _ should _ be, yet South was still caught off guard at the pilot’s insistence to not only call her on her shit, but point out how very wrong she was at the given time. 

\---

_ Fifth place. Fifth fucking place. Fuck this entire fucking-- _ South’s boot connected with the side of the wall outside Niner’s bunk room. She had already destroyed the panel leaving the debriefing room, leaving a semi-dazed North and Carolina behind. Now wasn’t the time to be patted on the head and told she could do better by her little brother, though little hadn’t fit him in years these days. Now was the time to fuck something up. She had shed her armor already, leaving the heavy metal plating and her exosuit in her locker, as most tended to do the longer the day drug on. She didn’t bother lacing up the black leather boots, instead just stuffing the cuffs of her jeans into them and pulling the laces tight enough to keep them on her feet. South had pulled a black tank top on over her breasts, forgoing the bra because who the fuck really cared. She pulled a t-shirt over her head, lip curling in a scowl at the  _ Mother of Invention _ insignia on the front across her chest. 

Looking up and down the hallway, South punched the access code to Niner’s room into the keypad. She didn’t find it entirely fair that Niner got a room to herself, when she had to share with North and his tendency to bring York back late at night when he thought she was out or asleep, but her brother’s choice of fucks didn’t bother her so long as York spent less time moaning and more time, not.  _ I don’t need to hear that bottom wailing about how good my brother’s cock is. _ South banished the thought to hands roughly grabbing her hair. 

South fell to her knees when the hand twisted, putting Niner behind. 

“Stupid bitch huh?” Niner pushed the lock button on her room behind her, careful to not let South see. 

South felt a shiver run down her spine. She nodded slightly to respond, only able to move her head enough to confirm. Each step Niner takes to return to the forefront of South’s sight makes her stomach drop, sliding down so deep she couldn’t throw up any more if she wanted to. Niner was pissed.

“What makes you think that I give a shit?” South spat back at her, not wanting to show weakness. Mustering up the gumption to rise back up to her, hackles high and no longer sick at the idea of fucking up was scattered to the wind the moment Niner’s hand connected with her cheek. 

The cold collected smile that spread across Niner’s lips, painted dark, almost black in the pale lamp light. South’s face stung from the slap but she kept her composure, eyes fiery and focused on Niner in front of her. She started to take in more of the details surrounding the icy aura Niner was giving off. 

Her dark gray shirt was buttoned up nearly to her neck, leaving only the top button to expose some of the dark skin that lay underneath. The shirt’s long sleeves covered Niner’s arms, but her red painted nailed stood out against her black skin and the grey shirt. Her slacks didn’t accentuate her curves like most of her dresses she wore on shore leave, but they still framed her legs nicely. It was the patent leather on her feet that was barely keeping anything contained with South’s current frame of desires. The boots lace up to just above Niner’s ankles, strong eyelets keeping the material in place. From her spot on the floor and how one of her own boots had slipped off following Niner exerting her own form of dominance onto the agent. 

“Like what you see?”

South opened her mouth to answer, voice caught in her throat. The soft bite of Niner’s nails into her throat, ghosting over her pulse and pressing down as it raced. The feeling all too familiar. She nodded slightly, pressing into Niner’s touch until her hand circled the front of her throat. 

“So eager this evening huh? Is it your way of saying sorry for being so mouthy earlier, or are you just feeling particularly submissive and needy?” Niner held back the smile at the blush spreading so subtly across South’s cheeks. Niner’s hand warmed against her throat from the increased blood flow, and Niner squeezed softly on the rapid pulse. “What’s wrong? It’s not like you to be so quiet?”

South opened her mouth to protest, cut off by the fingers leaving her throat and two of them plunging deep into her mouth. To say she was caught off guard was an understatement, but it woke her up from her passivity and South bit down on the fingers, catching them just below the knuckle. Niner stared her down, face cold and expressionless. South ground her teeth and released the fingers, earning another harsh slap to the face. She could hear the smoulder of Niner’s breath with the flare of her nose, knowing she was getting to her. The Director taking her down on the leaderboard wasn’t a punishment. Not like this. Not like being handled by her pilot in a way no one had touched so far. The leaderboard was meaningless and deep down she knew it but having the shame manifest physically in the form of Niner giving her something to rebel against suited her needs much more. 

Niner scoffed, once against closing her hand around South’s hair and pulling her to her feet, taking little care to ensure she did more than stumble over to the chaise lounging chair she had smuggled aboard from their last shore leave. Being the pilot had its uses and bringing in cargo, since she checked and double checked it, allowed her some luxuries. Niner kicked away the boot that had come off South’s sockless foot, displaying further disgust at the lack of care. She shook her head and took in the inventory of the soldier in front of her. Having been hidden in the recesses of her front pocket, Niner pulled out the folding knife. The blade, being only four inches in length, didn’t look nearly as threatening as the knives attached to freelancer armor, but as the cold steel kissed South’s skin, a shiver went down her spine. Even with South’s extra six inches of height, she managed to make her look small in comparison. She took little care in cutting off the  _ MOI _ issues shirt, smirking when the back read  _ Agent North Dakota _ instead of that of dear South in front of her. South stuck out her tongue when Niner pointed out the theft of her brother’s shirt, Niner dug a small line into South’s collarbone to remind her who was in control. South hissed out her displeasure, and rolled her eyes. The disrespect left her tank top and slacks in tatters on the floor around her. South’s left leg buckled slightly when Niner kicked her boot, reminding her to shoo it away like the other had been done over twenty agonizing minutes prior. 

South’s breath came in ragged, standing there in her panties. A small trickle of blood dripped down to her breast from her collarbone, and she sucked in a hiss as Niner leaned in, delicately licking the trail up and tongued the wound she had left. South closed her eyes, shuddering softly in response to how easily Niner was able to push her buttons and have her soaked like she was now just from being shoved around and told no. A flick of Niner’s wrist left South’s panties only held up between her thighs, muscles tensed at the slow pull of the fabric from between her legs. The damp cotton rubbed against her clit, making her other knee buckle. 

“There we go. It’s always so much easier to put you in your place when you don’t have anywhere to hide.” The faint blush had spread down South’s neck and to her breasts, nippled hard from the light touches Niner had left on her skin. For a short moment, Niner pressed the blade of the knife into the tender flesh of South’s breast, not enough to break the skin, but instead to threaten, no promise, her intent. “Now, am I a stupid bitch?”

South had to think carefully now. She was far from stupid, but losing a nipple was not how she wanted to spend the evening. She didn’t need to explain to the medical personel how it had happened or why, so she leaned down and responded without blinking. 

“Yes.”

“Wrong answer.” Niner took her seat and pulled South over her lap with a sharp tug of her hair, pushing her head down to block her view. Niner closed the knife for now, slipping it back into her pocket for later use. She could feel South’s heartbeat against her thighs and the speed of it, sped up enough to associate with at least the smallest panic raised her mood significantly. South was so  _ easy _ to rile up. Half the time, it wasn’t even hard to keep shooting back at each and every challenge. Niner held South’s arms to her side, pleased when she released them that South didn’t move. 

“I never even have to get angry with you,  _ Erika,”  _ Niner purred, fingers delicately pressing against taut muscle. “I just have to remind you what you’re here to do. What you want me to do to you, and you bend over for me so willingly.” Niner caressed her hand over South’s smooth backside, groping her ass in the process. “What would the others think if the rest of the Alpha team knew that you not only enjoyed, but have begged me to remind you of where you belong?” 

Niner knew what buttons to push to set her off, leading to the start of an indignant cry before Niner thrusted three fingers into South’s mouth. Niner had contemplated coated the fingers in bitters spray, a move she had made in the past, but today she went with the salted sweat from the dogfight and coming home from mission. She didn’t miss a beat when South’s tongue licked them curiously, then began to lavish over them in an attempt to distract her. 

Niner wasted no time, her movements sharply changing from gentle touches to a swift hand brought down onto South’s ass with a clap. South bit down on the fingers in her mouth, causing the cycle to continue. Niner eventually rained down seven successive spanks against South’s backside before South came to realize that she shouldn’t bite down. Not yet. 

South could feel her breath hitching in response and she hoped that the gentle attention onto the previously bitten fingers would earn her some reprieve. Her ass stung at the moment and she didn’t want to make it worse. She didn’t need anyone to ask. 

“I can feel your heart racing on my thighs. Tell me,  _ Erika _ , what part of this gets your heart racing the most? Is it that if anyone were to walk into that unlocked door they would see you naked over my lap, ass red while you sucked on my fingers?” Niner paused for a moment, hand smoothing over the redness and feeling the heat come off of her.  

“Is it just being spanked?” Niner clicked her tongue when South tried to shift her face away, not wanting to admit any of it. “Is this humiliating?” The muted breath brushed against her fingers and Niner, satisfied in her actions, began to slowly remove her fingers from South’s mouth. 

South sucked them back in return, showing the side of herself Niner only saw, whimpering, needy, pathetic. Niner caressed her hand against South’s ass again, the extra warmth nearly gone by now. She could renew it with a few quick slaps, but other ideas surfaced. Niner slid two of her fingers down the crevice of South’s ass, a moment to tease the sensitive flesh of her asshole before continuing downward to the glistening lips of her cunt. It hadn’t taken much for her to get this wet, and two of Niner’s fingers slid into her without resistance. 

South clenched her fingers, squeezing her cunt around Niner’s inside her. The idea that anyone could walk in at any moment and see her a breath away from begging Niner to fuck her like a whore made her wetter than the first time she had been spanked. Connie didn’t even know about her carefully guarded kink of having her tongue used to clean the boots of her superior officers, and she didn’t need to know. It was embarrassingly hot enough as it was without adding her into the mix. South gasped, fingers leaving her. 

Niner pushed South off her lap, letting her fall to the floor with an indignant yelp and a sour look. 

“Stop that.” Niner brought her soaked fingers to her lips, sucking the sweetness of South’s cunt off her fingers. “I don’t need you begging for something you probably get to taste every day because you can’t stop touching yourself. Do you think of me at night in your bunk and wish I was there fucking your ass harder than you can imagine?”

South’s eyes fluttered at the thought, losing herself in the idea before being jolted back to reality with the sharp tug of her hair. She followed Niner’s instructions to get closer, her thighs spread open while she kneeled in front of her. 

“You always looks so lovely like this.” Niner unbuckled her belt, seeing the flash of fear register in South’s eyes. No, today wasn’t the day for the belt. That was something to work up to. Instead Niner pulled it from her belt loops, then circled South’s neck with it. She looped it through the buckle and pulled, creating a makeshift leash and collar. 

South looked up at her, cheeks redder this time than any time previous. She hadn’t told Niner about collaring or leading or… Her thoughts quickly faded as Niner motioned with her eyes. 

“Unbutton my pants. Slowly.” 

South brought her hands up, nodding softly. She knew how to do this. She knew what was next. She knew… She released the first button, then the second, dragging the zipper down the track to free Niner’s hips from their confines in the slacks. South swallowed hard following a sharp tug to remind her to move slowly, and she leaned forward to kiss the hollow of Niner’s hips, lightly teasing her tongue against the bone. South helped Niner out of her slacks until her hips were free, then pulled at the simple satin panties, bringing them down enough that Niner was as clothed as she could be. South experimentally licked the front of Niner’s mound, pressing her tongue in to taste the wetness that had already taken over and left a wet spot in the panties that were still between her legs. South lavished her tongue over the lips of Niner’s cunt, probing between them. She elicited a small gasp out of Niner, rewarded with a sharp tug of her hair. 

“Don’t rush,” Niner instructed, loosening her grip to push South’s shoulders downward. She complied with the action, suddenly very aware of the leather and laces holding Niner’s boots together being pressed right up against her cunt. South poked her tongue in between those silken folds, lapping softly at Niner’s clit. The response, the boot under her lifting just enough to rub the ridged top of the boot, laces and all, against her clit and stimulate the opening of her dripping pussy almost made her moan right into Niner’s lap. 

South’s jaw quivered, but she continued. It was best not to think about Carolina coming in right now and reprimanding her for whatever reason she had, though the idea of the fiery redhead also taking control of her sent a shiver down her spine. Blood rushed to her groin, as if there was much left outside of necessary function anyway, and she got to work grinding herself against the ridges of Niner’s boot. Multitasking had never been one of her strong points, but Niner’s loosened grip added to the light gasps and muffled moans coming out of her were enough to spur her on. South glanced up to see the telltale blush, darkening her cheeks further from her already deep, rich brown. She squeezed her thighs, holding back the orgasm that was building from the rough treatment of her cunt against Niner’s boot, and focused her tongue. She was close and South knew it. 

Niner leaned back against the desk, letting go of some of the control, her thighs parting slightly to allow for South to taste her more deeply as she kept the steady licks and suction. South increased her pace the louder Niner got, knowing now she was gaining the upper hand. Niner’s thighs shook in response to the quickened attention, slicking her cum against South’s tongue. South brought her hands up to steady Niner, splaying them over her thighs, just in case. 

As Niner’s orgasm subsided, she reached down to caress the side of South’s cheek. She smoothed out the blonde hair, brushing it back. South pushed into the soft touches, pulling back enough to kiss her hand. 

“Did you?” Niner asked softly, settling her weight fully onto the desk behind her. South shook her head but smiled. 

“It’s better if I don’t.” South rose to her feet, leaning forward to kiss Niner. “Thanks for letting me play out this scene.”

“Anytime, bitch. You just gotta learn to watch that mouth.”


End file.
